The Jolly Bird (episode)
The Jolly Bird is the 10th episode of the fourth season of The Dreamstone (and the 49th of the show overall). It first aired in the UK the 7th of March 1995. Synopsis Urpgor has built a giant spaceship, so that they could over-realm the Land Of Dreams in numbers of the Urpney army, concerning Zordrak that if it fails, he would lose his entire army. However when trying to take off, it proved that the spaceship is a huge fuel guzzler, and so in desperation, Urpgor needs to find a powerful and useful fuel that'll be able to help it fly. He found it in a map, accompanied with a divining rod that'll help track down a mineral that'll power anything ten times. The down side is that it's located in The Dark Side. Meanwhile, Spildit was happy after winning a duck statue as a prize in a fair, but when showing to The Dream Maker and Mr Blossom, she accidently tripped and broke the statue, in which made her very upset. Rufus and Amberley tried everything to cheer Spildit up, but thanks to Mr Blossom's suggestion of her needing a tickle under the chin from the feathers of The Jolly Bird, Rufus and Amberley with Spildit, set off to find one in the mountains. Meanwhile, the Urpneys have arrived in The Dark Side, in which they stopped the Land Yacht to investigate some nearby caves, only for them to be the nostrals of a sleeping giant in which caused the Urpneys and the Land Yacht to be blown away. After waiting in a tree, they found a Jolly Bird, collecting twigs, and quietly followed it into a cave that lead to it's nest, that happens to be the very mineral that the Urpneys had came to find. The Urpneys with Frizz managed to lure the bird away from her nest, whilst Blob and Nug set to work of chipping a piece of the mineral, throwing an egg out as they did so, that landed in the safety of the hiding Noops. When the Jolly Bird came back, she angrily chased after the Urpneys when she found that her egg is gone. Meanwhile, the egg hatched, and as Rufus went to find the mother, it was then revealed that through the adventure that happened, had certainly helped to cheer Spildit up. Despite this, they were given the feathers from the Jolly Bird anyway, before heading home. Back in Viltheed, Urpgor started off the engines, whilst Frizz tried to tell him of what he discovered on the faded details on the map, that despite the power the mineral has, it can only run for ten seconds, in which ended up the spaceship crashing. "I just thought you might want to know that, Urpgor!" Trivia * The sleeping giant slightly resembles the food mascot, Green Giant. Goofs * Spildit is drawn inconsistently in her Season Two or Season Three onwards designs throughout this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes